yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 098
"Ultimate Destiny", known as "Finally Activated! The Ultimate D-Card" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Aster Phoenix confronts his guardian, The D and asks if he won his duel with Doctor Collector. The D responds that of course, he did. When asked he called Aster here, The D reveals his sinister past. After seeing a new card design made by Aster's father, he sneaked into his apartment that night and attempted to steal the card. However, the card had been tainted by The Light of Destruction, and The D kidnaps (kills in the Japanese version) Aster's father. He used "Destiny Hero - Plasma" to become the champion of the Pro League and hold his title for ten years. Though he couldn't use the card in official matches, the powers of The Light of Destruction aided his victories in other ways. In underground duels, he steals the souls of countless duelists using the card. With his past revealed, Aster wishes to avenge his father, and he begins his duel with The D. Aster summons "Destiny Hero - Dogma" on his first turn, but The D counters with "Destiny Hero - Plasma" and "D - Force, which forms a nearly unstoppable combo that renders "Plasma" virtually untouchable. Aster eventually uses "Destiny Hero - The Dark Angel" to seal the effect of "D - Force" after realizing that his father must have created it specifically to counter "Destiny Hero - Plasma" When Aster is about to destroy "Plasma", The D reveals that the soul of Aster's father is trapped within the card. Aster's father speaks to him, and says he apologizes for creating such a powerful card. When he began to create it, he heard the voice of The Light of Destruction, and was unable to stop himself from finishing. He stated it was similiar to what happened when Maximillion Pegasus created the Egyptian God cards. He states that the Light of Destruction that possesses the card is merely a small part of it, and a larger part exists inside of Sartorius. He urges Aster to attack and destroy "Plasma". Aster attacks and his father says good-bye. As The D drops his cards, The Light of Destruction escapes from "Plasma" as an explosion ensues, setting the ship ablaze. The card flies towards Aster. The D is consumed in the flame and Aster takes the "Plasma" card and rushes out to the deck. He is saved via helicopter by Chancellor Sheppard. Featured Duel Aster Phoenix vs. The D Aster's turn *Activates "Destiny Draw", discarding "Destiny Hero - Malicious" to draw 2 cards. *Activates "D - Spirit" and summons "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600). *"Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude's" effect allows Aster to check the top card on his Deck. If it is a Normal Spell Card, he can show it to his opponent and activate it on his next turn from the Graveyard; if not, the card goes to the bottom of his Deck. The top card is "Pot of Greed", so he sends it to the Graveyard. On his next turn, he can activate its effect. *Activates "Over Destiny", selecting "Destiny Hero - Malicious", a Level 6 monster, in his Graveyard so he can summon a "Destiny Hero" Level 3 or below. He chooses "Captain Tenacious" (800/800). *Removes from play the "Destiny Hero - Malicious" in the Graveyard and summons another "Malicious" (800/800) from his Deck to the field. *Tributes his 3 Destiny Heroes to summon "Destiny Hero - Dogma" (3400/2400). *Sets a card. *Activates "Clock Tower Prison". Now, during each of his opponent's Standby Phases, "Clock Tower Prison" will gain a Clock Counter with each passing turn. If 4 or more Counters are on his Field Spell, all Battle Damage to Aster will be reduced to 0. The D's turn *During his Standby Phase, "Dogma's" effect halves The D's Life Points (The D: 2000 LP). Then, "Clock Tower Prison" positions itself at three o'clock as it gains its first Clock Counter. *Activates "Claret Note", which, depending on the sum of the Levels of all of Aster's monsters, lets him Special Summon a "Plasma Token" for every set of the combined monsters' 4 Levels. With "Destiny Hero - Dogma" a Level 8 monster, he is able to summon 2 Tokens (0/0 each). *Activates "Fiend's Sanctuary" to summon a "Metal Fiend Token" (0/0). *Tributes his three tokens to summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900/600). *Uses "Plasma's effect to equip itself with any monster Aster controls and gain half the ATK of the equipped monster, as well as any effect(s) it may have.In the OCG/TCG, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" does not gain the effects of its equipped monster. "Plasma" equips itself with Aster's "Dogma" ("Destiny Hero - Plasma's" ATK: 3600). *Attacks Aster directly with "Plasma" (Aster: 400 LP). *Activates "D - Force", placing it face-up on the top of his Deck. While it is the top card on his Deck, The D cannot conduct his normal draw during his Draw Phase, but now, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" cannot be affected by the effects of Spells and Traps while negating the effects of Aster's monsters. *Sets a card. Aster's turn *During his Standby Phase, the "Dogma"–equipped "Plasma" halves Aster's Life Points. (Aster: 200 LP) *Activates "Pot of Greed" from his Graveyard to draw 2 cards (because of "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude's" effect). *Summons "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (600/800) in Defense Position *Uses "Doom Lord's" effect to remove "Plasma" from play for 2 turns,In the OCG/TCG, "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" must be in Attack Position in order to use its effect to remove a monster from play. but "Plasma" negates the effects of Aster's effect monsters. The D's turn *Activates his face-down card, "D - Boost", which lets him draw 2 cards under his face-up "D - Force". *"Clock Tower Prison" positions itself at six o'clock, signifying that it now has 2 Clock Counters. *Activates "Drain Time", which allows him to skip any Phase during Aster's turn and his own next turn. He chooses "Standby Phase", and attacks Aster's "Doom Lord" with "Plasma". *Aster activates "D - Counter", which would normally destroy an attacking monster while he controlled a "Destiny Hero" monster, but because "D - Force" is still in play, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" is unaffected by "D - Counter". The attack goes through and "Doom Lord" is destroyed *Sets a card. Aster's turn *Sets 2 cards. The D's turn *Due to "Drain Time", The D can skip his Standby Phase, so "Clock Tower Prison" cannot gain another Clock Counter. *Attacks Aster directly with "Destiny Hero - Plasma", while activating "Dust Tornado" to destroy Aster's "Clock Tower Prison". *Aster chains "Eternal Dread" to "Dust Tornado". "Eternal Dread" adds 2 Clock Counters to his "Clock Tower Prison", giving it a total of 4 Clock Counters before it is destroyed. *Summons "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" (?/?) in Defense Position, since "Clock Tower Prison" had 4 Clock Counters when it was destroyed. *Aster also activates "Greed Pact", which allows both players to draw a card, which meant The D drew "D - Force" into his hand, so "Destiny Hero - Plasma" could not negate "Dreadmaster's" effect to reduce any Battle Damage Aster would take to 0. *Uses "Dreadmaster's" other effect to summon "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) and "Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious" (800/800) from his Graveyard, also in Defense Position. *"Dreadmaster's" original ATK and DEF are equal to the total ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters that Aster controls ("Dreadmaster's" ATK and DEF: 2200). *Re-activates "D - Force". *Pays 800 Life Points to activate "Unfair Judge" (The D: 1200 LP). Since 1 of his monsters attacked during his first Battle Phase without inflicting Battle Damage or destroying any of Aster's monsters, and the total ATK and DEF all of Aster's monsters are respectively greater than his "Plasma's" ATK and DEF, he can conduct a second Battle Phase and attack all of Aster's monsters with 1 monster that he controls. *"Plasma" attacks and destroys all 3 of Aster's monsters. Aster's turn *Draws "Destiny Hero - The Dark Angel", remembering that this was a gift from his father. Then he realizes that "Destiny Hero - The Dark Angel" was created to weaken "Destiny Hero - Plasma". *Discards "Destiny Hero - The Dark Angel" from his hand to place it face-up and on the top of The D's Deck. With "D - Force" no longer the top card on The D's Deck, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" cannot negate the effects of Aster's monsters. *Activates "Dark City" *Summons "Destiny Hero - Celestial" (1600/1400) in Attack Position *Attacks "Plasma" with "Celestial", who gains 1000 ATK from "Dark City" since it is attacking a stronger monster. ("Celestial's" ATK: 2600) *"Celestial" can also destroy 1 Equip Card that The D controls when it attacks and inflict 500 points of damage to him. "Destiny Hero - Dogma" is destroyed. (The D: 700 LP) ("Plasma's" ATK: 1900) *However, before "Celestial" is able to strike the final blow, Aster suddenly sees that "Destiny Hero - Plasma" has trapped his father's soul within itself. His father informs him that he and The D were under the control of the Light of Destruction when "Plasma" was created. Aster is hesitant to destroy "Plasma" on this note, but his father encourages him to do so, as the Light of Destruction is actually using Sartorius to attempt to destroy the world. *Aster's resolve returns with this encouragement, and "Destiny Hero - Celestial" continues its attack, destroying "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (The D: 0 LP). *Aster wins. Errors * In the dub, when Aster summons Defense Position monsters, their ATK is shown instead of their DEF. Mistakes in the English dub * Before Aster summoned "Destiny Hero - Dogma", he'd said, "I'll sacrifice them both..." when he'd actually had 3 monsters on the field ("Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude", "Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious", and "Destiny Hero - Malicious"). * When The D declared an attack with "Destiny Hero - Plasma", he ordered it to attack Aster directly. This was impossible at the time, as "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" was still in play. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes